Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to efficient connection switching for mobile access points.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, and/or data. A mobile access point is one type of device which provides network services to one or more client devices. The network services provided by the mobile access point may be determined based on the network to which the mobile access point is connected. For example, a mobile access point may be configured to connect, as a client, to multiple networks such as a cellular network, fiber optic network, Ethernet, Wi-Fi network, or the like. The mobile access point may then provide Wi-Fi access to client devices. Some mobile access point implementations rely on signal strength to determine which network to connect to as a client. This can be resource intensive for the mobile access point as well as for the clients receiving service through the mobile access point.